Just a Girl
by TammyDevil666
Summary: Spike and Dawn meet again years later and Spike is surprised to see how grown up she is now. Dawn realizes that she's not over the crush she used to have on him. Spawn!


This is another unusual story from me. Just another one shot because frankly, I'm really not a fan of this pairing. I just wanted to give it a try and I think it turned out okay, but maybe that's just me. I also have this one in another website and had to clean it up a bit before putting it in here. Any comments would be appreciated!

* * *

Spike saw her in the distance and ran to catch up with her. She had a surprised expression on her face when she noticed him. "Spike, is that you?" She asked as she got a good look at him. It has only been a few years since she last saw him, but he looked a lot different. His hair was longer and he wasn't wearing his leather duster. He only gave her a smile. 

"Yeah, nibblet. God, you have really grown up." He said as he gave her a hug and Dawn hugged him in return.

"Well, that's what happens as the years go by. I turn 23 in two months. I know it's hard to believe." She said as he pulled out of the hug.

"I always knew you would grow up to be a beautiful woman." He told her and she blushed a little at the comment. He then took on a somber expression and she wondered why, but she didn't have to wonder for long. "I'm so sorry about Buffy. I heard about what happened and I wish I could have been here for you." Dawn sighed and refused to let her tears fall. She has already dealt with her grief over her sister's death and was willing to move on. She knew that Buffy would want that for her. Dawn was sure that she was in Heaven with their mother and that she was happy. That was all she needed to know.

"Thanks, I think I'm dealing okay. It was really hard at first, but it's getting better now. I know she would have liked to see you." Spike agreed and again wished that he was around when it happened. Maybe he could have saved her, but he knew that it was pointless to think about. He was sure that she was in a better place now. That was all that seemed to matter. He wanted to go to Buffy when he became human a year ago, but he still didn't feel right about disrupting her life. He figured she would be better off without him and he tried to move on, but it was never easy. He looked at the gorgeous woman in front of him and couldn't believe this was the same girl he once knew in Sunnydale. She has really grown up. Buffy would be proud of her. Dawn brought him out of his reverie when she decided to change the subject. "So, I was just headed for home. You wanna come with?" She wondered and he nodded after a few seconds. They started walking in silence, until they finally reached her apartment. Dawn let Spike inside and he looked around the place. It wasn't much, but it was definitely perfect for her. Dawn smiled at him. "Just make yourself comfortable. I'm gonna go change." She said and he nodded again.

"Yeah, take your time." She walked away and Spike took the time to look around the apartment. He found pictures of Dawn, with Buffy and Joyce. He also saw some of the Scooby's and wondered what they were up to. Dawn came out of her room a few minutes later and Spike felt his mouth water at the sight of her. She was wearing a tank top and tiny, shorts that left nothing to the imagination. He was getting hard and he quickly banished his thoughts. He had to keep reminding himself that he knew this girl since she was a child. She may have been all grown up now, but that didn't mean it was right to start thinking such things about her. She noticed his expression as she got closer to him.

"You okay?" She asked and he nodded, finding it hard to form words at the moment. It has been a long time since he was with a woman. "Do you want something to drink?" She said and he shook his head this time, he knew that he couldn't remain silent forever.

"I'm fine, so you've been doing pretty well for yourself." He said trying to make conversation and she gave him a dazzling smile.

"Yeah, how are things with you?" She wondered as she went into the kitchen and opened the fridge door. She bent down to retrieve something and he gasped at the view she was giving him. She stood up and closed the door; he noticed that she didn't even take anything out. He was starting to wonder if she was torturing him on purpose. She smiled as she walked closer to him and he tried to think of something intelligent to say.

"Everything's great." He replied in a voice a lot higher than his own. He cringed at the sound and shut his eyes. Dawn was amused as she walked closer to him and ran her hand down his arm. He opened his eyes to look into hers. He then wondered what she was up to, when her eyes moved down to his crotch and he knew she could see the effect she had on him. She licked her lips and looked back up at him.

"That looks a little uncomfortable. I can make it feel better." She said seductively and he wondered when this change in her occurred, but he definitely liked it. He then couldn't take anymore as he grabbed her and pulled her closer to him. He was soon attacking her lips in a hard kiss and she returned it, with just as much passion. He broke away when breathing became an issue and kissed down her neck. Dawn let out a moan and the sound was turning him on. He knew that he should feel repulsed by his actions, but all he seemed to feel was lust at the moment. He wanted this girl and he was going to have her. She didn't seem to mind as she then grabbed his crotch and gave it a squeeze. He was suddenly wishing that his jeans weren't in the way.

"Bloody hell," he breathed out as he moved his lips back to hers. He then took Dawn by surprise and picked her up. She let out a squeal and led him over to her bedroom. He threw her on the bed and closed the door once they were inside. He looked at her laying there and couldn't remember ever seeing anything so sexy. He took his clothes off as fast as he could and was soon standing there in all his glory. Dawn licked her lips again and always knew he would have an amazing body under all of those clothes. She couldn't wait to feel him against her. Dawn sat up and pulled her shirt over her head. Spike eyed her hungrily and loved the fact that she wasn't wearing a bra. She threw her shirt to the floor and gave him a smile. He stopped her before she reached her shorts. "I'll handle that." He told her in a low voice and she nodded as she lay back on the bed. Spike removed her shorts and realized that she wasn't wearing any underwear either. His little Dawny was definitely all grown up. "Are you sure about this, love? There's no going back." He asked because he had to make sure. She only nodded and caressed his cheek.

"I want you, Spike. I have always wanted you." Spike felt touched and knew that there would be no regrets. He positioned himself on top of her and then slowly slid into her. Spike shut his eyes at the sensations that went through him. She was so incredibly tight, but he knew she wasn't a virgin. He started out slow and realized that he wouldn't be able to keep up with that. It seemed like Dawn wasn't having it either. "Go faster, Spike. You won't hurt me." Spike realized that he couldn't deny her anything as he started to plunge harder into her. She ran her hands down his back.

"Yeah, just like that. Give me all you've got." Spike said as he started to make his thrusts faster. He could feel that she was almost there. He gave her all that he had in him and she was soon screaming as she was brought to release. She buried her face in his neck and tried to get her breathing under control. Spike was breathing just as hard as he moved off of her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to his side. "That was amazing. I never knew you had it in you." He told her and a smile graced her lips.

"There is a lot you don't know about me. If you have the time, I have plenty more to show you." She said as she placed a kiss on his chest. Spike laughed and held her tighter.

"I have all the time in the world, pet." He replied and she felt relieved as she rested her head on his chest. They were both exhausted and soon drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Spike woke up the next morning to find Dawn already awake and staring at him. "You may not be dead anymore, but you still sleep like it. I've been trying to wake you up for the last 10 minutes." She said and Spike laughed as he grabbed her and pulled her closer, planting a hard kiss on her mouth. He pulled away after a few seconds and brushed the hair off of her face. 

"You are so beautiful." He whispered as he captured her lips in a softer kiss this time. Dawn was eager to respond and wrapped her arms around him.

"Last night was amazing." She said when she pulled away and Spike nodded.

"I couldn't agree with you more, love. I don't think I've felt anything like it before. This is the first time I've been with anyone since I became human again." Dawn was surprised as she looked at him.

"You haven't?" She wondered and he shook his head.

"There was never anyone that I was interested in. I wanted to come back for Buffy, but I didn't have the guts to. I didn't think she would want me. I never knew that I wouldn't get to see her again." He said in a solemn tone and Dawn let out a sigh.

"I miss her, too. I know she would want us both to be happy. I'm sure this isn't exactly what she would have had in mind though." She stated and that got a smile out of Spike.

"Yeah, somehow I don't think Buffy would appreciate me hooking up with her little sister." Dawn nodded and smiled also.

"I'm hardly little anymore." She told him and he agreed.

"No, you're definitely not." She smiled again and then rested her head on his chest.

"I could really get used to this." She said and Spike had a soft expression on his face as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"You better get used to it because I'm never letting you go, Dawn. There's no going back after this, I'm going to spend every moment of my existence making you happy. If you let me." Dawn was touched at the sincere tone of his voice and looked up at him.

"I think I could live with that." She replied and Spike pressed his forehead against hers.

"Get some more rest now, pet. We'll talk about what we're going to do later." He told her and she nodded as she rested her head back on his chest. She was soon fast asleep and Spike took time to notice the beauty next to him. He couldn't believe everything that happened in the last few hours. He smiled at his sweet nibblet and still was shocked at how much she has grown up. She was an amazing, beautiful woman now and she was all his. Nothing would ever come between them. Spike would always love Buffy, but she was gone. He had to live his life, now that he had one. He was given a second chance and he wouldn't waste a single moment of it.

**The End**

Well, that's all she wrote. This was my first time writing Spawn and I don't think it will be happening again. I'm just all about the Spuffy; I find it hard to get into anything else. That still doesn't mean I'm not willing to try new things. I'm just not always that good at it. I hope this was okay and any feedback would be welcome!


End file.
